Ching's Nights at Freddy's
by ChingBling
Summary: What happens when you put my OC in Mike Schmidt's place? Bad things. Rated T for swearing and blood.


**Hey guys, guess what, I'M NOT DEAD! I JUST HAD NOW IDEA WHAT TO DO. BUT I WAS RECENTLY INTRODUCED TO AN AWESOME GAME. IT'S CALLED FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDIES. Or FNaF for short. I HAVE BOTH OF THEM ON MY COMPUTER, AND MY PHONE. IT'S THAT ADICTING. SORRY IF I SPELLED ADICTING WRONG, I'M VERY STUPID.**

**Anyway, it's pretty cool game. My friend was playing it on my phone and as soon as he put the moniter down, Foxy jumped at him.**

"Pbbbbbbbbbbllllllllll." ChingBling said as he sat in his chair. "There's nothing to do..." A person walked in and sat down in a chair. "I know right." PinkSheep said. "One of us should probably get a job." PinkSheep said as he grabbed a paper and handed it to ChingBling. "Freddie Fazbear's Pizza?" ChingBling asked. "Yep, they need an night guard." PinkSheep said. "I've heard of that place, but for all the wrong reasons. Like the first restraunt got shut down because the animatronics smelled like dead people, and leaked blood and mucus." ChingBling said. "Yeah, but that one was the first one, this is the third one." Explained PinkSheep. "I suppose, ok lets give it a try."

**ChingBling's POV**

I stood outside the door on the cool winter evening. As I walked in I saw a group of children leave, probably a birthday party. I walked down the hall and signed up. The restraunt's manger, Scott, was a nice guy and said that I'd get paid 4$ an hour. I did a little bit of math and figured at get around 120$. A little less then I hoped but I was fine with it. My shift begins at 12 and ends at 6. When 12 rolled around I walked to my office and sat down. There was a drink, a phone and a nice fan that really helped with the office. The phone started ringing and I picked it up. This is what the guy on the line said.

''Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

I started to sweat a bit because the last few parts kinda freaked me out. I looked around the restraunt and saw that the bunny was missing. I looked everywhere and saw him in then supply closet. I breathed a sigh of relief, he still had a while to go until he reached me. "2AM, I can do this. I still have 91% battery." I checked the door lights and THERE'S THE BUNNY.

I shut the door instantly. I checked the cameras and everything was fine until I noticed two things. One, the curtain in Pirates Cove was open a tiny bit, two the poster in the West Hall was different it looked like a close up of Freddy's face with a gold-ish coloration. As I put the moniter down... "WHAT THE HELL!" A golden version of Freddy was sitting in the Office slumped over like a corpse. I started hallucinating the words IT'S ME and I imediantly put the moniter up. "Hush little baby, don't say a word." I put the moniter down and he wasn't there.

Then I realized I forgot to open the door and looked at my battery usage. "AHH, 3%!" I opened the door and the bunny wasn't there. 3%, 2%, 1%, 0%. The place went dark and there was a loud humming noise. I could see Freddy's eyes and mouth appear in the West side. "Please Freddy just keep playing your song and we can be friends, please just keep playing your long ass song." Suddenly I heard the my alarm going off and he went away. The doors opened and I left the building and started driving home.

**PinkSheep's PoV**

I was watching T.V. when ChingBling walked through the door. "Hey how was your first day of wo-." "Shut... Up. ChingBling cut me off. "I'm going to sleep, if I can." Said ChingBling.


End file.
